You're Mine
by darkstar7789
Summary: When Agon finds the one person who he could never beat in terms of speed, he didn't expect the person to capture his heart. Is there more to him than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1: K Sena

**You're Mine**

This is my first time posting in so please don't be too harsh.

Disclaimer: I don't own ES21 (Wish I did!)

Got this idea from reading **Invaders Must Die by kisskisskill**. You should read it!

Warnings: Yaoi, Agon/Sena, (If not to your taste, you know what to do), ShinryuujiSena, Slight cursing, Gonna try to be as graphic as I can, Lemons or maybe lighter,

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Kongo Agon never really thought much about applying to Shinryuuji. He figured his grades were enough to get him in without question, but when he watched that fatty friend of that trash, Hiruma, train for an American Football scholarship to the school. He couldn't allow it. The fat trash didn't have the right to enter into the school of his choice so he tried out for the sport expecting to be welcomed in with open arms. He was a genius, after all, and how right he was. The school did accept him, and his first year was spent in proving to the school that he was top dog.

In his second year, the old man who was his coach told him that he **needed** to be at the Amefuto scholarship try-outs and that he would be suspended if not there. Not wanting to go through the whole ordeal of the suspension being a stain on his permanent record, he agreed though he was definitely not shy of his distaste for being there. Him and his older twin, Unsui or Unko-chan, stood at the sidelines in their full Amefuto uniforms looked at the new recruits. They spotted an old friend or more like acquaintance on Agon's part, named Ikkyu who they knew had a talent of running backwards while catching a football.

When try-outs ended, Ikkyu was the only one who passed, but a minute before it ended, they spotted a brown blur dashing to their coach. Sendoda dismissed everyone else and saw through the blur's try-out personally. They soon learned that another person qualified for the sports scholarship, and Agon curious to find out asked the old man directly of who it was. Sendoda said, "You will know in time..."

Of course that answer wasn't enough so Agon resorted to breaking into the school record, and looking through the scholarship test results. He found everything including the boy's team number. Everything but a picture and description.

_Kobayakwa, Sena. Age: 14. Height: 5'1". Team Jersey #21... Blah, blah. _His name, personal statistics, and no picture. Plus the kid was a chibi compared to him! _What the hell?_ Bench presses were lightweight. Everything else was lower than average, but suddenly he spotted the reason for the boy's acceptance in his school. _40-yard dash: Average time: 4.5 seconds- Best time: 4.1 seconds._

While Agon had every other aspect perfect, his speed was nothing compared to this kid. Someone better than him was out there in _his _school. '_I swear that I __**will **__find you. And __when I do, __**you're mine**__.'_

* * *

><p>Turns out just knowing the name wasn't enough to find the fucking chibi trash<em>. <em>Weeks passed and there was no sign of the trash, either at practice or in school. Reactions from every person he asked seemed to have a pattern, from blushes to nosebleeds to hysterical sobbing. I mean seriously! _'Just cause this is an all boys' school, __doesn't mean you have to turn gay. Sheesh. There're skanks out there willing to spread their legs to anybody. Some for money. Che.'_

His interest piqued higher after every question, but his frustration levels rose with it. When someone told him _Sena_ was here, someone else would say, "Sorry, but you just missed him." Beating the crap out of the trash roaming the halls could only relieve his frustration so far. Not to mention the bitches' he calls girlfriends' were irritating him even more with their calling and whining. He even went to _football practice _to see if the chibi trash would appear.

During practice he walked up to Old Man Sendoda and asked, "Old Man, where's Kobayakawa Sena?"

"His whereabouts are none of your concern, unless I say so." Sendoda replied sagely while stroking his long white beard.

"Okay. Fine. Why-" Just as he was about to go on another tirade he spotted a player with the number twenty-one jersey with the name K. Sena stitched on. Said player was in full uniform including the helmet which obscured his face. Especially since the boy donned a green eyeshield. Agon was speechless, he couldn't tear his eyes off of the very short boy. Sendoda used his cane to stand and broke the dread-haired boy out of his trance, but it wasn't only him who caught the movement. Everyone on the team stilled and turned all their attention to their coach.

Silence engulfed the whole field, no movement or sound whatsoever was made. They watched as Sendoda walked over to the player with the eyeshield, and was expecting a good ear-shattering lecture but it never came.

"Sena-kun." The old man spoke gently as if to his own grandchild.

Sena bowed politely and said, "Sendoda-ojiisan, I'm sorry I haven't been showing up to practice when the Spring Tournament is coming so close." His voice sounded as if puberty hadn't hit him, yet. Melodic and sensual it made almost all the players within hearing range redden like a tomato. All except Agon, who would strongly deny hardening at the sound of a voice, especially a boy who was only half his height.

Sendoda shook his head and guided the boy's body to rise from his half-way bent position. "Nonsense, my boy. Your reasons for not showing are most likely to practice in private. However, if I ever see anyone else slacking a severe punishment is in order. " The last part voiced loudly enough for everyone to hear. "Now, why don't we talk and catch up. I haven't seen you since your remarkable performance during the tryouts." He raised one eyebrow questioningly revealing a dark eye.

"Of course, Sendoda-ojiisan. It's the least I can do for my disappearance." The boy bowed, again and proceeded to walk over to the bench where a still stunned Agon stood by.

"Agon, you are excused." Sendoda waved him away, and Agon walked away staring at the eyeshield knowing the boy was watching him. Practice came and went like a flash, and Sena never once set foot on the field still talking with the old man. "All right! That is all for practice. Be ready for the match coming two days from now!" Hitting his cane to the ground for emphasis he stated, "Dismissed!"

* * *

><p>Agon was one of the first to finish changing back into his school uniform. He ignored his brother's and Ikkyu's protests and was waiting by the lockers in the shadows totally hidden from his teammates' eyes.<p>

Almost everyone had finished and only two or three people were still in the showers when suddenly, the door opened. It was the boy with the eyeshield himself. The dread-haired teen stopped breathing and watched closely as the trash who took his Amefuto scholarship began to undress. All was quiet in the room and the only thing heard was the sound of the showers still going.

Spiky, chocolate brown hair was uncovered and soon an un-blemished, tan body followed. Adding more to his surprise, on the small boy's back was a large tattoo of black angel wings reaching just a centimeter above his rear. Agon couldn't help but ogle the slightly muscular, but lean body presented to him. He never even realized a tightening around his groin area, and when he did he willed it away to the best of his ability. To his shock the boy only donned a small white towel and instead of heading to the shower area began to exit through the back door. He followed surreptitiously and soon learned where they were headed to. The waterfall.

* * *

><p>The waterfall was one of the most beautiful and well-known features of the school. Hiding behind one of the juts of rock as the boy's attention was turned to the water, he angled his body so that while it was hidden he could still see the chibi.<p>

Sena, oblivious of his stalker, walked into the cold water and sat where the falling water landed. It was a training area for discipline and crossing his legs he relaxed as the cool showers rained on him. His arms lax beside him and opened his eyes entering a trance-like state.

Agon watched all this with a growing curiosity, he wanted to walkover to the boy but felt that he shouldn't disrupt him. As he was about to do exactly that, steady footsteps were heard coming from the the entrance and quickly he ducked back masking his presence. Able to see the person, his eyes widened somewhat because said person was his own brother, Unsui. About to call his attention he was interrupted by his brother.

"Sena-kun, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Master Sendoda, sent me hear saying that it was my turn to be tested. Would you be able to answer me as to why I must be tested or what am I being tested on?" Unsui asked in a monotone voice.

The boy in question's eyes came back into reality and looked calmly over the older teen. "Unsui-senpai, do you know the story of the two Shinryuuji dragons at the entrance?" He spoke over the noise.

The teen with the shaved head was stunted by the question but regained his composure quickly. "I'm sorry, but no. I did not realize the two statues stood for anything more than just the name of the school."

Sena smiled in an understanding manner and walked out of his perch while holding his towel to make sure it would not unravel. He was only a few feet away from the older teen. Water submerged the area from his calves to the soles of his feet. "It all started when this place was still a temple."

* * *

><p>So should I continue or what? Also if you want, you could suggest some stuff about the story Sena is going to tell Unsui. I'm a little stuck on that... *bonks head* Ehehe...<p>

Please review. :) *hugs, blood, and chocolate* **By the way, this is the new chapter 1. I deleted the previous to fix a few things..**


	2. Chapter 2: The Temple of the Dragon Gods

**You're Mine Ch. 2**

This is my first time posting in so please don't be too harsh.

Disclaimer: I don't own ES21 (Wish I did!)

Got this idea from reading **Invaders Must Die by kisskisskill**. You should read it!

Warnings: Yaoi, Agon/Sena, (If not to your taste, you know what to do), ShinryuujiSena, Slight OC Sena, Cursing, Gonna try to be as graphic as I can, Lemons or maybe lighter,

* * *

><p><em>The Temple of the Dragon Gods…<em>

_It's reputation was well-known all throughout the region. There were never any problems that occurred at the sacred foundation and soon with everything so peaceful people began to forget._

_The Dragon Gods sensing the humans' ignorance decided that a moment of neglect on their part would open their eyes. Both dragons summoned one of the worst monsoon seasons that the people there had ever experienced._

_Rain and wind worked together in thrashing the temple and everything around it. The people were terrified and families soon left their homes to search for new ones._

_Even the monks lost faith and began filing out of the abandoned building. A young loyal apprentice stayed. He prayed to the gods to bring prosperity back to the temple and town below. Everyday was spent in worship and prayer. _

_One night as he readied to pray, again, a gentle disembodied voice answered him. __**'Child, why have you not gone away with your fellow monks?' **_

_He answered in a soft voice, "Because this place is my home. Although, the other monks had lost faith I refuse to follow. Lessons of loyalty had been drilled into me since birth, and the idea of forgetting them seems appalling. Forgive me for my insolence, but I will believe in the gods who have always watched over us. Even if now, it feels that we have been abandoned, I will continue staying here and praying. Waiting for them to answer." _

_The red and gold dragon who spoke to the boy looked shocked but softened her gaze to the human even though she knew he could not see her. __**'You are a unique human. Worry no longer, for we have heard your prayers. Although, it seems that the damage we caused has reached to an extent our powers are no longer enough. Nature herself is taking control, and all I can do is grant you my blessing. This blessing is a piece of myself, but you must find your other half so that my mate may reach him. One needs the other just like my mate and I need each other. Are you willing to take this task?' **_

_The young boy, who looked to be around the age of fifteen, took a deep breath and said,_

"_If it will bring this temple to its once shining glory, then yes." _

"_**Very well." **__The dragon replied, and a burning sensation started to appear on the area of skin right over the boy's heart. When he looked down, a red dragon standing on all fours with it's snake like body slightly curled near the tail appeared. It was small but very detailed and elegant. The hair and beard were golden like the sun and it's teeth gaping, flashing it's pearly white fangs. __**'That symbol and burning sensation will appear again once you have locked lips with your intended. And when your bond is consummated it will be a permanent mark to remind you of our promise. We can point you in the right direction of where your other half is, but who they are we do not know. Expect the unexpected, young one..' **_

_The boy's apprehension was clear as day, but his determination burned through. "Yes, I understand." _

_The voice told him to head west from the temple and that the first town was where the person would be. The journey was not pleasant but not unpleasant, as he reached the town, what met him was silence. From what he could deduce the place was devoid of life. Suddenly, there was a noise from the side of him and quickly he turned to find out who or what it was. _

_A man two years his elder stood in front of him with dark hair and tanned skin. He was also much taller._

_The young boy thought, 'Is he my intended?' He inhaled deeply knowing this was going to take time. And time it did take. A month passed and the two strangers were closer than ever. In that small amount of time, they shared a kiss. The boy felt the burning and a smile spread across his lips. Another month went by and they proved their love to each other under the full moon on an open field. _

_When the man came into him, a bright light burned on both of their chests. His red dragon was their permanently, and the man who his arms and legs had wrapped around was given a dark purple dragon that was a twin to his. The man knew of his beloved's quest; at the light of the noon sun they walked hand in hand back to the temple. _

_The dragon gods smiled upon the two humans' bond that was much like their own. Both celestial beings spoke to them and said, __**'With your bond we promise to bless this temple with good fortune, as long as your two souls meet. However, if you cannot find each other, we take it as if you have forgotten us once again, and cease our watching over you, and will leave you to your own devices. During the time your bond is not finalized, the possibility of falling in love with one who is not your intended is very possible. This is a loophole we are giving you if you so chose to differentiate from your fate.' **__And with those words a promise was made. _

_Ever since then, the people returned and all was well. In honor to the two dragon gods, the entrance to the Shinryuuji Temple held two statues of the dragons facing one another as another reminder of the promise. Generations and generations of monks have retold this story thousands of times to remind their successors to keep an eye out for the next chosen..._

* * *

><p>"After the two lovers passed away, the same thing happened with another who had to find his <em>intended. <em>For the past nine years every chosen and intended fell in love with each other, which is why the school has been so successful. Then after I joined, they told me it was my turn to go searching. " Sena sighed at another re-telling of the story. He was getting tired and irritated at his many failed attempts of finding _**him**_. He turned his attention back to Unsui and was not surprised to see the bald teen in a state of mild shock.

Unsui cleared his throat and said, "And you believe this… tale?"

Another sigh, "When a burning feeling starts coming from your chest and a red dragon tattoo you never even had shows up then disappears, you start to believe a lot of things. Plus, I'm a little bit of a romantic so… This just makes looking for my soul mate easier." Sena rubbed the previously spoken area as if it was there and smiled wistfully..

Clearing his throat to hide his blush Unsui replied, "So what you mean is that Master Sendoda has sent me here to be tested? And that test requires for us to lock lips?" Unsui asked seriously.

Unknown to the two, Agon listened to every word and hearing that his own brother would get to kiss those plump lips enraged him. The younger Kongo twin shook his head at the thoughts and looked in the direction of his brother and his… wait, his? _'What the hell, Agon? You're a ladies' man ain't you? Stupid libido. Acting weird just cause he hasn't done it in awhile because he was so busy with looking for "Sena". That's it I'm calling Kimio and Sandy later.' _Another internal shake of his head and his attention turned to them.

"Y-Yup. That is, if it's alright with you?" Sena rose a questioning eyebrow cursing himself for stuttering. "Oh, and before we start, you have to promise that you won't fall in love with me. I make all of them promise that, but they still won't give up. Irritating. So, promise?" He began to walk closer as he talked and looked up at Unsui.

"Uh, sure. Give me a seco-" Whatever the bald teen was about to say flew out the proverbial window when soft lips met his. Sena placed his hands on the his senpai's muscled chest causing the other to wrap his arms around the smaller's slim waist.

Agon was shaking from head to toe. He held himself back by sheer force of will from going over to his brother, ripping him away from the chibi, and punching his twin's face.

Sena moved back quickly when the feeling he was looking for never appeared.

Unsui was caught off guard, let his arms go, and looked at the boy who stole his first kiss. "Umm.." was his intelligible retort.

The tattooed boy met the other's eyes and said, "I'm sorry, but it isn't you." Sena looked forlorn. '_The one guy who interests me, who's hot, and it's not him. Sigh..' _

Unsui felt guilty and responded politely, "No, it's alright_. _Besides, it's better to have lost my first kiss to someone as beautiful as you." He sent a gentle smile to the now blushing brunette. "Once again, I'm sorry I couldn't be of help. If that is all, I'll excuse myself."

Before the teen left, Sena grabbed his wrist. "Unsui-senpai… Even though you aren't my intended, could we still be friends?" His eyes shined pleadingly.

The bald teen was putty when those puppy dog eyes were sent his way and nodded mutely.

Sena smiled happily and continued, "By the way could you send your brother for me? It's his turn next." He'd heard the rumors about the younger Kongo twin and hoped it wouldn't have to come to them fighting. '_Oh well. If he throws a punch, I could always run or better yet fight back, but... She wouldn't approve...Although, I did promise him that I would get stronger.. I haven't seen either of them in such a long time since I had to move. They've probably forgotten.. Whatever happens, I'll go with what my gut tells me.' _He shrugged and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Unsui, in lighter terms, was surprised. When he turned back to answer him, he spotted Agon hiding, and if possible his wide eyes grew larger.

Beneath his sunglasses, Agon's eyes widened as well, and fought a smirk from entering his face. He fixed his brother with a glare. Silently saying, '_Just leave, Unko-chan. I'll deal with you later.' _He couldn't believe he was actually excited at the thought of kissing the chibi trash, but he never felt like this with any of his girlfriends. _'Maybe this kiss will explain why my heart beats so fuckin' much. Wait. What if I'm this intended guy? Nah, no way I'd be him..Sigh. I'm losing my mind..' _(Enter amused smile.)

The spiky-haired boy then let the other teen go to enter the knee deep area of the water. His smile disappeared and a long sigh escaped him. '_Will I ever actually find __**him**__?'_

* * *

><p>Please review. :) By the way, I've been thinking of making it HiruSenaAgon... Thoughts?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: You're my intended

**You're Mine Ch. 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own ES21... I want to, though.

Warnings: Yaoi(later on), Cursing, Maybe some violence(still working on it), OOC for a few characters most likely..., I can't promise the lemons are going to be any good...sry

Thank you for everybody who reviewed, favorited(not a real word), and all those other awesome things.

I'm sorry, if I didn't respond to your reviews. I was really stuck on this chapter, and am pretty annoyed by it. I'm sorry that it's horrible and I'll try to do better on the next one. *peace*

* * *

><p>While Sena cupped the water to let it flow down his arms, Agon waited for the right moment to make his appearance. Looking at his watch the dread-headed boy quietly stood from his hiding spot and shoved his hands in his pockets directly in front of the bathing boy with said boy's back facing him.<p>

Sena, still unaware of his audience, removed the towel wetting it in the cool water. He ran the soft cloth over his upper half slowly.

Agon watched the sensual act with glazed eyes completely hypnotized. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat catching Sena's attention.

Sena turned around not even ashamed of his nude form. Narrowing his eyes he asked, "I'm guessing you're Kongo Agon?"

The dread-head had trouble keeping his eyes from roaming lower while keeping his cock from standing in attention. "Yeah. My brother said you asked for me? And before you go on some rant or whatever, he told me some B.S. story about you're…" He scratched his head in mock-confusion/frustration. "You're fucking intended?" Raising an eyebrow in question, he waited for the chibi trash to start talking.

Sena walked closer while clutching the towel in his hand. "He did?" A bright smile materialized on his face, and replied, "Thank goodness! Uhh, re-telling that story every friggin' time got so irritating. So I'm assuming since you already know, that means you've got no problem with what I'm about to do, ne?" He tilted his head cutely.

Agon would never admit it, but that smile made his heart skip a beat, again. To keep his persona, a feral smirk appeared on Agon's face and stepped closer leaving only an inch of space between them. Grabbing the boy's chin between his thumb and pointer-finger, his warm breath on the boy's lips, he said, "Not at all." and smashed his lips to the other's wrapping his arms around tightly forcing the boy's bare body flushed against his. When he felt the smaller part those petal soft lips, he took the chance and shoved his tongue inside. This was the first kiss he'd ever had that felt more addictive than the usual high he gets from beating trash to bloody pieces!

Sena whimpered caught off guard by the forceful lip-lock and when his lips parted slightly to gasp a probing tongue entered wrestling with his own appendage. His eyes fluttered to half-mast and to add more to his predicament a familiar warmth blossomed above his heart, and when he looked down, he glimpsed a fraction of the dragon tattoo.

An odd warmth came from Agon's own chest, and after pulling back only a small distance from Sena, his eyes narrowed at the softly glowing dragon tattoo on the boy's chest. Having enough room to fully look at his chest, Sena's eyes widened in surprise.

"Shit." "Woah?" Was the simultaneous response from the two. Agon's arms still around the fifteen-year olds body, and Sena's arms placed on top of Agon's own muscular ones.

The first to break the silence was Sena. "You're my intended." He stated sounding as if his brain was still processing the unbelievable revelation noticing the disappearance of the tattoo but unaffected by it.

Agon was irritated and confused so with nothing coming to mind he sat down and brought the smaller to straddle his lap.

"What are you doing?" Sena asked bewildered. He felt the bigger hands roam his back tracing his wings without seeing them reaching from his upper back all the way to his lower back skimming a bit of his rump.

Agon ignoring the question continued his actions and thought, '_Geez. His skin's softer than any of the girls I'd been with..'_ "So I'm your intended. What about it? " He stated nonchalantly as if it was a trivial matter.

"There's a lot of things about it. Ah! That reminds me, I have to go report this to Sendoda-ojiisan." Sena began to stand from his previous seat, and at the same time wrapped the towel loosely around his waist. The small cloth ending at mid-thigh covering his privates, but before he could start walking away a hand halted him.

"Hey, wait." Agon looked at Sena straight in the eye saying, "Since I'm your… intended, I'm comin' with ya'. And while we're on the way, why don't you fill me up on how you got stuck in this whole thing in the first place." He couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

Sena seemed to think it over and shrugged in a gesture of agreement. So while the two walked side-by-side he told the taller the gist of his experience. "After doing the tryouts, Sendoda-ojiisan called me over and I was getting a little paranoid. I mean, who wouldn't be when a bunch of old bald monks started surrounding you making sure you couldn't run away. I just went with the flow and nodded when they told me I had to find my intended. I started with my class and spread to the football team. I'm not gay, by the way. Bi-sexual and totally proud of it." He looked back to see if the dread-head was listening and to his surprise he was. Sena tilted his head slightly when an odd look appeared in Agon's eyes. "I've just been leaning to men nowadays so I wasn't complaining. Also they decided on making me the secretary for the team, just a small tidbit. So…yeah. That's about it. Questions?" He turned to the taller when he was answered with silence.

Agon shook his head in disbelief, internally of course. '_Who in the world could be so calm about something like this?' _He looked back at the smaller boy. "Tra-." Agon paused because the boy before him may have issues in the head, but he definitely wasn't trash. '_He's not trash, but he's still underneath me. Hmm… underneath me.. Fuck, maybe I'm bi too.. Chibi tra- No… Brownie? Eh, whatever. A brownie is making me act friggin' weird. What is wrong with me?' _He continued, "Brownie, that is **the most** ridiculous story I've ever heard. What about details or something?"

Sena not at all bothered by the nickname or aware of its value shrugged. A silence bordering on awkward and comfortable encompassed the two. Sena ignoring the roughness of the ground under his feet while Agon observed the familiar line of trees and statues around them. Soon an empty football field met their sight with the old coach still on the bench looking through files and schedules.

"Sendoda-ojiisan, what are you doing with those papers? I thought, as the secretary, that I was supposed to do that." Sena lectured and the elder paused in his paper organizing.

"Maa, maa, Sena-kun. You were occupied and this old man needed something to do." Sendoda rose an amused eyebrow at the boy who he treated like family. He never even noticed the larger male standing directly behind the spiky-haired teen.

Agon now aware of his surroundings was caught off guard at the familiar atmosphere being shared by the two. Was there anything not surprising about the boy?

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you guys like this one. Sorry, it took so long, again. I didn't really like this chapter very much. Oh, well.<p>

By the way, it's gonna be slightly T for now, but I'll try to move on to M stuff. It's gonna be a little later, though.

HiruSenaAgon is an idea i'm thinkin' of still. Or I could just make it one-sided on Hiruma's part. Lots of one-sided Sena in this fic just because I love it!

Please review. ;)


	4. Chapter 4: What do you want to do?

**You're Mine Ch.4**

Disclaimer: Don't own Eyeshield 21 (wish i did...)

Warnings: same as before

Hope y'all enjoy this one! I'm kind of happy with how this went. Please don't forget to review! LUV ALL OF U! Thanks for the previews reviews, favorites, and alerts! Ja ne! (It's japanese for "see ya", but I might have spelled it wrong...Sry.)

* * *

><p>"Sena-kun, I assume you're here for a reason? Was it another failure in finding <strong>him<strong>?" Sendoda asked while stroking his beard still unaware of the larger teen towering over Sena.

Agon feeling ignored and not liking it at all interrupted saying, "Hey! Old man, I'm standing right here!" He was fuming so much that you could see a vein throb on his forehead.

Sena sighed at the two's antics and patted the dread-heads arm gently in a placating manner. "Sendoda-ojiisan, Agon's my intended. That's why I came here. To tell you. I honestly don't understand how you missed him in the first place." The smaller teen mumbled the last part to himself with Agon being the only one to hear because of his close proximity.

Sendoda's eyes widened looking behind Sena and finally seeing the older teen. "I see." The elder was in deep thought while the two waited patiently- though Agon was tapping his foot- for him. "If he truly is your intended, Sena-kun, then there is no longer any need for you to continue your search. The rest is between you two. Our job was to get you together, but it is the chosen and his intended's choice to continue being together or move on as if nothing happened. Whatever choice you make will not be held against you." Inhaling and pausing to emphasize the importance of his next words he said, "So the big question here is whether you choose to continue or move on. I believe you two may want a private moment for this so feel free to move away if you need. Oh, and Sena-kun I suggest you change to a more suitable attire." And with that he turned back to his papers blocking everything out.

Sena blushed accordingly and cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment walking away toward the lockers.

Agon smirked at the failed attempt and followed the younger. He observed the smaller boy's fully nude body, once again, and followed the small graceful movements.

* * *

><p>After a few moments after finally finished putting on the Shinryuuji school uniform, Sena turned directly to Agon and asked, "What do you want to do, Agon-san?"<p>

Agon scowled at the honorific added to his name by the Brownie. "Brownie, you called me Agon before. Just stick to that."

"Okay, **Agon**. I'll repeat my question. What do you want to do?" Sena repeated rolling his eyes at the other's notice of only his name.

The older teen thought of what had been happening to him. He imagined everything going back the way it was before, but he couldn't see it because now he knew Sena. Granted it was just physically, but he actually wanted to know more of the boy. His curiosity was leading him along, and he knew it. "I want to continue with what we've got."

Sena blinked stupidly in response completely surprised with the response. "Really? Okay, I do to, but I want to take it slow. Get to know each other before we decide to just dive for the bed and fuck like bunnies." He raised an eyebrow at the amused grin.

Agon couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his face. "So what? You want to go on a date or something?"

"Something like that. More like we date and see if we're compatible." Sena crossed his arms across his chest with his hip cocked out.

Agon moved closer grabbing the smaller's waist. "So you're telling me you didn't feel any compatibility during that kiss?" He smirked his breath on the brunette's lips.

Sena placed one hand on Agon's chest, the other at one of his arms. "Oh, I felt the compatibility but… that was just physical. And if you're gonna keep asking, I'll just tell you right out." He moved closer. So close that every movement of his lips caused his to touch Agon's own teasingly. "I'm still a virgin." He whispered sensually escaping from the arms around him. Already at the door, smirking to himself for causing the teen to freeze with his arms hugging empty air. "You coming?"

Once those words were uttered, Agon lost all sense and an image of the smaller underneath him, blushing nervously, completely overwhelmed by his more experienced self. He could feel a liquid dripping from his nose and came back to himself when he heard the question. However, the question itself didn't help quell his bleeding nose. Quickly, he wiped the area clean looking back to see the Sena already leaving. Agon ran to him forgetting the freshman's much faster speed.

* * *

><p>Sena already standing by Sendoda with a cloud of dust trailed behind him played with a loose end from his uniform.<p>

Agon arrived a second or two later with his own dust trail a his jaw clenching. The sign of irritation disappeared when Sena- the cause of the previous irritation- placed a soft hand on Agon's jaw. Massaging the area soothingly with his thumb and sent a sweet and innocent smile to the dread-head's way. Agon- the stubborn genius that he is- grabbed the other's hand unconsciously holding it tighter then smacking it away. _'Frigging, chibi tra- brownie. Too cute for his- Oh my god! Did I just think he was cute? Fuck! This isn't gonna be a real relationship! You just wanna fuck-im then you go…'_

While Agon was discussing something in his head, Sena watched his emotions flit from one thing to another. He smiled and giggled softly only enough for him and Sendoda to hear. "Sendoda-ojiisan, we've decided that we want to continue." Agon finally out of his thoughts nodded in agreement.

Sendoda revealed an eye looking at two of his best players and said, "Alright, then. I hope you to don't have to many problems. Although, judging from the number of Sena-kun's love letters and stalkers along with Agon's various girlfriends screaming at the gates. I doubt it will be anything but smooth sailing."

Both teens' eyes widened, Sena blushing and Agon scowling while smirking at the same time.

"By the way, Sena-kun, tomorrow we have a game against another team. I know it is your first so I advise you to have a good amount of rest and to not train at all for the rest of the day. Will you be there in time?" Sendoda asked.

"Honestly, Sendoda-ojiisan, I cannot promise to be there on time, but I will try my best to be punctual." Sena stated feeling guilty but also determined. The answer confused Agon and when they took their school bags to leave, Agon took the younger's shoulder turning him.

"Hey, Brownie, how are you going to be late? You live really far or something?"

"Well, I actually live around the Deimon area. I applied to Shinryuuji, Ojou, and Deimon high. The first two because of their high ratings, and Deimon for location. If I hadn't been accepted, I would've been an Ojou Knight or a Deimon Devilbat. So that's how I ended up here." Sena answered nonchalantly noticing that during their talk they had already reached the bridge. It was one of his favorite areas to jog through. The smell of the ocean water, the cool sea breeze, and the beautiful sunset view he was offered. He paused in his steps and leaned on the railing placing his chin on his hand.

Agon watched all this with a small smile- though he'd never admit it- he enjoyed the bridge too, but only when the number of occupants was able to be counted in one hand, like now. He watched the younger's peaceful face for a moment before moving quietly behind him placing his arms to encase the smaller's body. His nose was in the other's spiky chocolate locks and was able to smell a soothing lavender scent coming from him.

The two watched the sun's descent and were awed by the multiple colors presented in the sky. From the sun it was a glowing fire, to a deep red hue, then a violet to dark purple, and finally a small line of dark blue showing the night was near. If you looked closely the shape of the crescent moon was beginning to show it's appearance, the street lights were on but some natural light was still being offered.

"This counts as a date, you know that right?" Agon asked cheekily interrupting the soothing silence.

"Whatever, you say. By the way, are you walking me home?" Sena said looking up at the other who was practically hugging him, but knowing the other would never acknowledge it.

"Sure. Lead the way." This was the first date Agon had ever truly enjoyed. All his previous ones were filled with whining and fake smiling. Those were never fun, but even though not much did happen during this "date" he enjoyed their time together. He wrapped one arm around the brunette's waist walking with him to the train station. Behind the two, the sun had fully disappeared from sight and an image of the night sky with a crescent moon and glittering stars was left.

It was a great first date for both, but they didn't know that their date was still going and lots of things can happen during any time of day. Especially the night…


	5. Chapter 5: You owe me

**You're Mine Ch.5**

Disclaimer: I don't own ES21...

Warnings: You know them... Oh, there's gonna be some violence in this one.

It's my b-day so this is my treat! Hope you guys like!

* * *

><p>During the walk to Sena's house, they were spending the time in companionable silence. Each so lost in their thoughts that they never noticed a gang of teens blocking their way.<p>

"Hey, fags!" One of them called out, he was wearing a beanie while dressed sloppily in an all white uniform carrying a metal pipe in his hand.

Agon instantly tightened his hold on Sena pushing the younger behind him. The clothes gave him a sense of deja' vu, but nothing really came to mind. "Call us that one more time, and I'll crush you to a bloody pulp. Trash!"

Another one of the delinquents, this time with dyed hair exclaimed. "Aww, I think I'm gonna puke. Worried were gonna fuck up yer' little boyfriend, dreads?" A third guy spoke up saying, "Hey, the short-stuff behind dreads is actually pretty cute." One of the creeps wolf-whistled. "Chibi, why don't you dump dreads and hang with us fer awhile. We'll make it good. We promise."

Agon was furious at the moment. '_How dare these trash hit on __**my**__ Brownie!'_ "Brownie, when I say run. Run, you got that?" he whispered only to Sena, but one of them heard.

"Brownie? Well, ain't that just a cute nickname. I wonder if it's cause he looks so damn tasty it just makes you wanna eat 'im up."

Sena was silent, and Agon took that as a sign of agreement. Oh, how wrong he was. "Run!" Agon ran for the one holding the pipe and punched him in the nose resulting in the jerk's nose breaking.

Most of them were crowding against Agon with weapons ranging from brass knuckles to chains. The dread-haired teen noticed that the previous numbers on him were getting small, but he noticed that it wasn't because of him beating them unconscious. It was because some of the cowards decided to crowd on Sena.

"Sena! What are you doing? I told you to run!" Agon yelled at the chibi.

Sena completely ignoring the other looked at the teens around him with calculating eyes. When one lunged for him, he side-stepped quickly watching as the delinquent crashed into some metal trash cans. Suddenly all of them came for him.

Agon panicking that he wasn't going to make it in time picked up the pace and doubled his efforts in knocking the trash around him out with just one hit. One of the ones he was about to KO was looking in Sena's direction. He also turned to look and the sight that met him was astounding, mesmerizing, and horrific at the same time.

Sena was kicking one of the guys in the ribs while using that ones body to jump over him and dodge a chain that was coming. Once the chain missed its target and his feet were planted firmly on the delinquent's body, he reached for the weapon and pulled causing the previous holder to face plant on the hard road. During that time another one of the trashes grabbed his arm hoping to restrict his movements, but that only angered Sena further. He punched the culprit in the side of his jaw jarring his movements and knocking him out temporarily.

While this happened, Agon and a few of the trashes who were one him paused to watch the scene with avid interest. Agon shaking himself from his dazing beat the tar out of the rest of the pieces of shit who were still coherent. Once he finished, he looked back to check on his date and found the smaller boy patting down his uniform to clear away he dirt that landed on him.

Sena was spotless. Not a single cut, bruise, or any form of injury was present on the boy's body. "Agon, are you alright?" He asked concerned and ran straight to him. Checking him for any sign of injury and only finding the older's slightly bruised knuckles. "You're gonna need to bandage that up or else it'll get infected." He brought out some gauze and disinfectant from his bag. Taking the other's injury carefully, he set to work.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question, and where the hell did you learn to fight like that?" Agon asked willing away his hard-on and trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. Keeping it as serious as he could.

"I'm perfectly fine. Oh, that. About the fighting, I used to get bullied a lot when I was younger so my parents sent me to a family friend who taught martial arts. That was Sendoda-ojiisan. Training was a nightmare, but I pulled through. My bullies left me alone, but I never really fought that much. I tried to avoid violence as much as I could, but they just wouldn't leave me alone. When I had to move away to America, it just got worse so I continued training there by looking for dojo's that would teach me. It took a while, but in time I became a black belt." Sena smiled innocently once more as if everything he just said was a normal way to spend your childhood, though in some cases it was. As he talked, he finished his tending to the minor abrasions.

Agon listened carefully to every word, and replied by saying, "You went to America? The hell?" He had even more questions now and looked over the bandaging.

Sena knowing he was going to continue asking said, "Look, Agon. It's getting late, and my house is right there, actually." He pointed to a normal looking Japanese- home with the sign saying 'Kobayakawa Residence'. "I'll answer all your questions tomorrow, okay?" He stated instead of really asking and planted a soft, chaste kiss on the other's lips. Running to his house and opening it quickly before the dread-head could stop him.

"Huh?" was Agon's intelligible reply. He exhaled loudly and continued on his way home not angry or irritated but mellow and calm. That calm sense around him panicked his older brother Unsui when he arrived.

"Agon? Why are you home so early? Did something happen? What happened to Sena-kun? Why-" Unsui rambled. He was concerned for his twin because he'd never seen such a serene expression enter his face.

Agon's irritation came back and he suddenly remembered his twin sharing a kiss earlier with his brownie. He punched his brother in the face and left him there to spend the rest of the night in his room.

Unsui shocked at his brother's actions soon came back and was relieved. "Thank God! He's back to normal. I was getting worried there, for a second." The bald teen sighed happy that everything was as it should be. Little did he know that a lot of things had changed for his brother.

* * *

><p>Sena woke up totally refreshed and excited for the events of the day. It was his first game as an official high school football player. After showering, he ran downstairs in his full uniform and greeted his father, Shuuma, and his mother, Mihae, a good morning! "Mom! Is it okay if I eat breakfast on the way? I don't want to be late for my first game."<p>

Mihae sighed wistfully and sent a warm smile to her only son. "Of course, sweetie. Here's some toast and tea is in this container. Oh, and here's your lunch for later."

Taking the items in hand he dashed outside the door, and yelled out. "Thanks for the food! Wish me luck!"

"Have a great time!" Mihae encouraged.

"Run them to the ground, my boy!" Shuuma replied while reading his morning paper.

On the way to the station, he accidentally bumped into a tall teen with bleached blond hair with a cross-shaped scar on his cheek. The force brought them both down with Sena straddling the other boy. He heard shouts of, " HUH?"

" HUUH?" being spoken by two different people judging from their tone and pitch.

"I'm so sorry!" was Sena's instant response and bowed his head. When he looked up he realized that he was still on the scarred teen and that said teen's friends were looking at him with bug-eyed expressions. One of them had a dirty blond-ish hair color with yellow-orange glasses resting on his face; was holding a Shonen Jump manga in one hand. The other had brown hair, darker than his own, and had full lips looking at him with disdain.

When he heard a third voice underneath him, he remembered what had happened and stood up right away. Bowing and repeating the words sorry to the scarred teen he crashed into.

Before the three could protest, Sena ran while yelling, "I'm sorry, but I really have to be somewhere! If I see you guys again, I'll owe you one!" A cloud of dust was the only thing left of the teen.

"Who the heck was that? And his uniform was pretty unique, too. First I've ever seen of it, that's for sure. " Togano Shozo, the one with the Shonen Jump in hand stated.

"Who cares! Least he's gone. Hey, Kazu-chan, you alright there?" Kuroki Koji, the one with the long-ish brown hair said to 'Kazu-chan' , the scarred blond on the floor.

Juumonji Kazuki, the scarred blond on the floor was blushing. "Who was that?"

"Yo, Kazu-chan, are you blushing? Pfft.. AHAHAHAHA-" Juumonji then punched Kuroki in the face to shut him up.

"Shut the fuck up, fish lips!" Juumonji supplied after the punch.

"Fish lips!" Kuroki jumped at the other and two soon began to wrestle. "At least I don't have a crush on a spiky-haired chibi!"

"Shut up!"

"Would you two stop it!" Togano, ever the voice of reason between the two, halted their play wrestling. "Hey, Juumonji, if you really like the kid, don't worry about it. He said next time we meet him he owes us or more like you, one. So just hope you guys meet again. " Togano couldn't keep the smirk from entering his face and teased, "Maybe, if you ask him out on a date, he might say yes."

Juumonji blushed a full tomato red from his cheeks to his ears.

A spiky-haired blond with pointy ears, sharp fanged teeth, holding an AK-47 walked to the trio. All four of them were wearing the same uniform, a sea foam green blazer with dark navy blue slacks, and white button up shirt.

"Fucking Ha-ha brothers! Hurry up! It's time for practice. Now get your damn legs moving or I'll tell everybody about these very interesting pics of you all in the-"

"Okay! Okay! We're moving!" was the simultaneous reply between the 'brothers'. The demonic blond on the other hand laughed to himself and continued on.

* * *

><p>Back at the Shinryuuji game, Sena arrived on time to see them lining up at the benches with Agon completely separated from the rest. The spiky-haired brunette shook his head and announced his appearance by tugging on Sendoda's sleeve.<p>

"Ah. Sena-kun, you're here on time. Why don't you go ahead and put your jersey on." Sendoda tousled the boy's spiky locks bringing a sweet smile to his face.

Most of the team's attention had been turned to the adorable chibi with Sena completely oblivious to the longing looks.

At hearing Sena's name, Agon turned to the voice and scowled instantly at the guys eyeing his brownie. Even the opposing team was distracted. The dread-head stood from his seat and walked over to his chibi, but was cut off by an over excited Ikkyu and Yamabushi.

"Oi! Sena! I oni missed you man!" The receiver wrapped his arms around the smaller chibi clutching the other tightly with tears in his eyes.

Yamabushi slapped Sena's back good-naturedly saying, "Good to see you again, Sena-kun. You ready for your first game as a Shinryuuji Naga?"

Sena laughed at the other boy's antics. "Good to see you too, Yamabushi-sempai. Yeah, I guess." He replied to the gruff older teen and turned back to Ikkyu. "Yeah. Missed you too, Ikkyu." He patted the boy's arm as a sign that he could let him go, but he was persistent. "Come on, Ikkyu. You can let me go, now.."

"No. Don't wanna." Ikkyu whined while nuzzling his face in Sena's chest teasing him in his own way.

"Ikkyu!" That yell caught everybody's attention and all turned to the angry dread-head.

"He said to let him go. Now. Let. Him. Go." Agon said darkly walking closer with every word and was forming his hand into a tight fist ready to smash his childhood acquaintances' face in.

Ikkyu immediately unlatched himself and hid behind Unsui's form quivering like a leaf.

Sena sighed and walked closer to Agon bringing out an arm to soothe the beast, again. He was beginning to feel that he'd been doing that a lot. At least the action kept Agon from crushing anybody to death. "Good morning, Agon." He sent a sincere smile his way giving him a peck on the cheek.

Agon lost his anger instantly, causing everybody around to panic. "Nuh-uh, Brownie. I need a real kiss. You owe me for last night and you promised me details, too." The older teen smirked wider when he was sent jealous looks.

Sendoda took a seat on the bench and was amused at the young ones' antics. _'Who would've thought that same sweet little boy, who cried constantly, would become such an eye catcher.' _The elder chuckled to himself quietly at his thoughts.

Tapping his finger on his bottom lip, Sena made a thinking expression that caused him to pout cutely. "Really~." He stated sarcastically crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yes. Really." Agon answered smashing his lips to the younger's just like their first. However, this time Sena reciprocated passionately wrapping his arms around Agon's neck while pulling some of his dreads. Both finally had to break for air with a strip of saliva still connected between them.

"Mmm." Agon purred taking Sena's thighs and bringing his legs to wrap around his waist. "Now that's what I call a kiss." He planted a soft chaste kiss that was unusual for him on the boy's lips causing Sena to giggle.

"Hai. Hai. You got your kiss and as for the details, I'll give them to you later. So could you please put me down? I need to get changed and people are looking at us." Sena shook his head blushing at all the eyes watching them.

Agon sent a glare that would have had everybody pushing daisies if it were possible.

Everyone backed off right away but sent longing glances at the chibi, anyway.

"Forget about those trashes." Agon announced gently placing Sena on the ground. "I'm comin' with ya' to help you change." He smirked at that statement wrapping an arm around Sena's waist.

* * *

><p>"Hey, kid. I was wondering why the heck do you wear an eye shield?" Agon inquired thoughtfully at seeing the boy don his helmet before going out.<p>

"All Sendoda-ojiisan told me was that because of my speed I deserved the title Eyeshield 21 and so that people wouldn't know about me right away. Like a secret identity. Although, I have no clue what the real reason is. I only know that two other people hold the same title."

"Well, if the old man thinks you deserve it, you probably do. The geezer did train you when you were younger." Agon nodded at his reasoning.

After all the entertainment died down, the Shinryuuji Naga's began their usual routine before the game. So when Agon told Sena to cover his ears -even though he already had his helmet on- he complied knowing Agon did things for a reason.

"KATSU!" was loudly proclaimed by Unsui who stood by Sendoda.

Sena was so excited that you could feel it pouring out of his body in waves. Surprisingly, Agon was also there on the field. Most pegged it to because a certain chibi was also out there, and how right they were. Agon didn't trust anybody to guard his chibi so he took on the job personally.

In no time at all, they had won with the other team's score being zero. It was expected so everyone, but the freshmen, were mellow and not at all surprised at the result. It was only the spring tournament, but the more experienced players didn't have the heart to tell the newbies that a lot of other teams were much stronger. The freshmen, including Sena, were cheering and jumping with energy. Some were spreading hugs and Sena was included in that group.

After the first three hugs, Agon finally had enough and grabbed the cheerful Sena. Dragging him over to the lockers so they could change. Agon then stated, "I've got our second date planned so hurry up and get changed." They had extra time since the game ended quickly.

This time Sena brought a change of clothes besides his school uniform.

When Agon wearing a silver dragon necklace was waiting outside dressed in a violet form-fitting shirt, black cargo pants, and brown faux leather jacket lined with white fur, he did not expect to see what was being presented to him. Sena was wearing a tight, blood red shirt with black skinny jeans that were so tight it was like a second skin. The brunette's left arm had a black G-shock watch on it while the right had a silver ring on his middle finger with a black, braided leather bracelet. The ring had a tribal design on it that seemed one of a kind.

All in all, Sena was smoking' hot along with Agon. The two standing by each other made a pair that looked ready to bring the town (or the world) to its knees with fire blazing in the background.

Agon wolf-whistled, and soon other males and females were going in a frenzy at the sight. The glare of 'Shut-the-fuck-up-or-I'll-kill-you', as Sena so appropriately dubbed Agon's glare, was sent around and the whole field went in a deathly silence.

Sena used his 'soothe-the-beast' powers on Agon, and what do you know, it soothed the beast better than any lullaby. "Hey, didn't you say something about our second date?"

Smirking to himself, Agon placed his arm around the younger's waist, and they went ahead to continue their lunch date.

* * *

><p>Please review after reading! Thanks for all your support.<p>

I need some help with their lunch date. If you've got any ideas, I'd love to hear them. I will not promise that I will use all of them, though. Cuz' I've got an idea down, but I'm second thoughts about it. Sorry, I'm being annoying...

Gomen na sai-desu. :) *hugs, brownies, and Agon-shaped cookies*


	6. Chapter 6: I'm your boyfriend

**You're Mine Ch.6**

Disclaimer: Don't own ES21 (I kinda' want to though)

Warnings: Yaoi, no like then no read, the usual...

Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, and all that good stuff! :)

* * *

><p>Sena had no idea whatsoever in what they were doing and watched the scenery pass them by as they walked, unknowingly snuggling closer to his heat source, Agon. People gawked at the attractive couple. Men and women wishing to have the small chibi under their arm or to hold him close while some, mostly women, wished to have such a hot boyfriend holding them.<p>

"Hey, Agon, you gonna tell me where we're going?" Sena said while wrapping his arm around the limb holding his waist causing the limb to tighten.

Agon smiled when he spotted the place, picking up speed to reach their destination. "We're already here, Brownie." He stated in front of a tea house having a modern and traditional theme. The sign around the roof area said "Devies".

When they walked through the door, a small bell dinged announcing their entrance. The interior looked casual yet classy at the same time. A row of seats would be put together, back to back, with a table set in the middle between two seats facing one another. Simple chandeliers lined the ceiling. They sat themselves down at a table facing each other on opposite sides.

Although, Agon was hoping that the chibi would sit by his side and when the younger did, he could pull him to his lap, but sadly, that didn't happen. "By the way, foods on me, chibi."

Before Sena could protest, their waitress -a pretty girl with her blond hair in a pony tail- brought a pen and paper out saying, "Hey, there! My name's Miyu, I'll be serving you this afternoon. Are you ready to order?" She fluttered her eyelashes in Agon's direction squeezing her chest in between her arms to make them seem bigger.

Surprisingly, Agon didn't even bat an eyelash and simply looked at her with contempt.

Sena while looking through his menu was aware of the girl's actions and was very amused at the scene before him. Realizing his date was probably about to tell her off so bad that she would end in tears, he quickly announced his order.

"Hi, Miyu. Umm, I'll have the grilled cheese and a banana nut muffin. As for my drink, I'll take some earl grey tea, please." Sena stated sweetly giving off a bishonen aura with flowers and then some.

Agon was wide-eyed and holding himself back from attacking the too cute chibi. "I'll have the same, but switch the tea for a coffee." He handed his menu to her without taking his eyes off of his brownie giving him a "start-talking" look.

Crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back, Sena sighed. "Before I tell you what you want to know, I think it's your turn to start sharing. The whole time we've spent together was mostly me talking about my past. Now, it's your turn, and I'm not going to talk unless you do." He took a relaxed pose leaving his eyes half mast completely clueless as to how debauched it made him look.

The older teen was scowling but not just because Sena had argued with him. That was only a small part of the whole reason. It was mostly from trying to keep his urge to pounce on the other knowing it was frowned upon in public and Sena would most likely beat the crap out of him. Running his hands through his dreadlocks, he started.

"Full name's Kongo Agon. I've got a twin brother named Unsui. My parents both work in business so we're not poor, but we're not filthy rich either. More like really above middle class. I was born a genius-" At that Sena raised an eyebrow which was ignored by Agon when he continued. "First time I rode a bike, I was a pro. Sports, grades, you name it. I aced it. That's about it." He never mentioned his penchant for fighting, though. Knowing the younger didn't really approve of violence and not talking about his conquests for obvious reasons. He also left out his belief that everyone else around him was trash except for a few people including his brownie, of course. '_Now that I think about it, I need to get his number.' _

"Well, that was fast. Are you sure you're not missing any other things?" The brunette asked not at all believing that was everything. When all he got for an answer was silence, he inhaled softly readying himself to tell the reason of why he was in America. '_If he thinks I'll give him everything in one go, then that's just crazy. I've got too many things about me to explain. Better to tell him one at a time.' _

"I'm just gonna say that I'm only telling you about why I was in America. Nothing more." Sena raised his arms to reach the sky enjoying the sound of his bones cracking slightly from re-aligning itself.

Once he dropped his arms, Miyu, their waitress, popped up placing their food on the table.

Sipping his tea noiselessly, he continued. "I was in America for all of my middle school years. The reason why was that my dad got transferred there through work. During my stay there, I really got sucked into American football. Besides obvious reasons, I had a lot of… friends and boyfriends that really enjoyed the sport, and they pretty much converted me into one, too. After my last year in middle school, my dad didn't really have to stay anymore so we moved back here. I won't say any more, and you can't make me. So let's enjoy our time, yeah?" Taking a bite out of his sandwich, silencing any objections the other may have had.

The rest of their time was spent in comfortable silence. However, that was suddenly broken by loudly tapping heels headed their way.

"Agon!" The screech was from a petite girl with long, dull orange hair. She had quite an impressive chest with a small curved waist and long legs, like a model. Said girl looked to be a few years older than a high-schooler, as if she was a college student.

Sena flinched at the volume and pitch of the voice dropping his muffin, which landed on his lap. He gingerly took the pastry back and brought his head up to see why the girl was screaming at his date, but also taking a bite. _'Might as well enjoy it.' _He returned to his relaxed position except his arms. One was placed around his waist the other holding the muffin to his lips, and at the same time bringing his right ankle to rest over his knee.

Agon recognizing the voice as one of his 'girlfriends' pretended to not hearing anything at all and looked at the boy in front of him who was enjoying a muffin. The older teen suddenly frowned at the muffin, cursing it for being able to feel the boy's addicting, petal soft lips.

The girl stopped by Agon completely ignoring Sena who was watching quietly. Her hands on her hips and a scowl on her pretty face. "Who the heck do you think you are! You tell me you love me, convince me we should make love, and when we **made love**, I was expecting to see you next to me in the morning! Not see you a week later sucking face with some bimbo! Do you even remember who I am?" During her rant, she noticed a cute Sena licking his fingers after finishing the rest of his muffin. "Who's he?" The girl asked rudely nodding her head in his direction.

It was very hard to control himself from just punching the bitch's face. Agon took a deep breath and answered coolly. "First of all, yes, I do remember you not your name though. It starts with an A, right?"

"It's Amy you douche bag!" She inferred.

"Second," Agon continued ignoring her outburst. "I never said anything about loving you. You were drunk off your ass that night and so was I. I told you it was just a one night stand. You must've imagined some other scenario while you were liquored up. Finally, he" Agon pointed to Sena, " is none of your fucking business. We're trying to enjoy our lunch here so I suggest you leave before you embarrass yourself any further." He sent one of his infamous glares which Sena had re-named to being the I.K.Y. glare. The previous one was too long so it is now only 'I'll-Kill-You.'

Amy continued to go on another rampage, and although this was entertaining, her voice was hurting his poor ears. So without further ado, Sena stood from his place and declared, "Since you guys have still got a lot to talk about, I'll be going then." Suddenly remembering something, he wrote on a napkin and handed it to Agon saying, "Here's my number. See ya!" The brunette speedily exited the building and decided that he should take a walk around the place since it was still too early to head home. It's a Friday so the weekend was just starting.

* * *

><p>As he strolled down the sidewalk, he contemplated whether this whole relationship with Agon would really work. It's going fairly well so far, but he knew that this was the first time Agon had ever dated another one of the same gender. Sena, on the other hand, has had some experience since he realized his sexual orientation by the time he hit double digits. He was brought out of his thoughts from a familiar voice calling his name.<p>

"Sena!" When he turned to the voice, it was a friend he made during his stay in America. Yamato Takeru, a boy older than him with black hair hanging just above his eyes and a smile bright enough to blind a bat.

The older teen then decided to run to him at top speed squeezing him tightly. His own chest to Yamato's back giving people ideas of seeing them as a very sweet pair of lovers. He used to have a crush on the older boy, but he never voiced his feelings and moved on deciding that friends would be a better relationship for them.

"I missed you so much! When you left for Japan, it was so sudden that I forgot to give you a way to contact me, and I forgot to ask where you were going to be." Yamato cried burying his face in the brunette's spiky but fluffy head.

Sena giggled cutely at his friends' actions and resorted to just patting the other on the head. "I missed you, too, Takeru-kun. Instead of having to tell you where I live, why don't I just exchange numbers with you." Bringing out his new indigo, sliding phone. "My parents gave it to me as a present for starting my new high school year."

Yamato, keeping his arm around the boy's shoulder, brought out his own phone and continued with their exchanging each other's numbers.

* * *

><p>The two continued to walk and talk, keeping each other up on what had happened to them since they lost contact. Both smiling happily at learning that they each were part of something related to American football. Sena only told Yamato of his role as secretary, while the other mentioned a role of playing in the games but not what position or his famous title. Neither heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming their way.<p>

"Brownie!" Agon hollered but paused at the sight of another man with his arm around the chibi. Finally, out of his stupor, Agon leveled up from power-walking to running. "Hey! Who the fuck are you? Having your skinny arm around my chibi!" He yanked at said arm and instantly had his arms surrounding Sena's waist. Pulling the smaller body to his.

Yamato's bright smile turned into a dark scowl. "Excuse me? Skinny arm?" Taking his arm up and pulling his sleeve to reveal more of his arm, he flexed showing muscle. "If you could see well enough through those highly tacky glasses, you would be able to judge a muscled arm from a 'skinny' one. And who are you? To suddenly have the gall to claim Sena as yours." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, crossed his arms, and raised his chin higher giving a holier than though pose to the dread-head.

"I'm-"

"He's my boyfriend, Takeru-kun. His name's Agon." Sena annunciated clearly tired of the two males ignoring him.

Yamato twitched at the statement because of his own strong feelings for the younger boy. Looking hatefully at the man who was smirking smugly while holding his unrequited love.

Agon was speechless, to say the least, and when the shock disappeared, his egotistical self reared it's head and was unashamed of rubbing it in the boy's face by kissing Sena on the top of his head. "Fucking Brownie. Don't ever run away like that again. Or next time I'll tie you up real tight with ropes or maybe cuffs." He whispered directly in the smaller's ear causing said boy to shiver with something that wasn't disgust.

Feeling playful, Sena nipped the other's lips replying, "You can try. I was wondering, how'd it go with 'Amy'?"

Agon scowled, his mood ruined from the mention of the woman. "It was nothing. She was just paranoid. Che...trash." He whispered the 'trash' part quietly.

Sena feeling sorry for abandoning the dread-head gave him a peck on the jaw.

The larger teen soon captured the younger's lips about to plunge his tongue into the warm hot cavern that was his brownie's mouth. To explore every nook and cranny, but the sound of a throat clearing brought them out of their moment.

Yamato had a vein pulsing heavily on his forehead but was still able to produce a strained smile on his face. "Well, Sena, it seems you've found an… interesting new beau. However, if he hurts you even just once, I will most definitely take that chance." The last was said to Agon causing a stare-down between the two.

Sena confused at the statement was completely bewildered even more at the sudden cracks of electricity in the air. "Chance? What chance?"

A real smile now on his face he said, "Nothing you need to know of yet, Sena. I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure.." and with that Yamato walked away from the two ready to take his pent up anger out during practice.

"Sena, who the fuck was that?" Agon asked right away, barely suppressing his habit of calling the fucker trash.

"**He**, Agon, not **that**was my friend from America. We bumped into each other and decided that we would walk and talk. You know, catch up." Sena turned in the circle of arms looking up at the older taking the man's strong jaw in his dainty hands. Even through all the hardships he'd gone through, his hands had stayed as soft as the day he was born.

Agon -calmed by the action- placed his hands gently around lean hips and only cocked a brow. "Just friends?"

Sighing he replied, "Yes. Just friends."

Remembering his brownie's statement, he smiled. "So I'm your boyfriend now Brownie? I thought we were just dating?"

Sena bringing his hand to his chin stated, "It's sort of a bit of both? I'm not really that sure. Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Tilting his head out of habit he waited for the answer.

Agon rested his lips against Sena's. Not going any further than just a chaste kiss, but his chaste kiss had more feeling than any of the other ones they had shared. As they say, actions speak louder than words. They felt the warmth on their chests more clearly from the tattoos. A new feeling that was something similar to lust but gentler spread from two areas, their lips and chest. It was an emotion both had never felt before and because of that, both of the teens dismissed it.

What they did know was that **this**, whatever it was, felt right.

* * *

><p>Please review after reading! :) *hugs, brownies, and Agon-shaped cookies*<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Who's the broad, chibi?

**You're Mine Ch.7**

Disclaimer: I don't own ES21

Warnings: Yaoi, Gonna have some touching in this one (Sorry, if it's really bad), the usual...

Hope you guys like! Thanks for everything! :) *hugs, brownies,and Agon-shaped cookies*

* * *

><p>Since their second date, Sena and Agon had spent a lot more time together taking any chance they had. They were currently training separately at the moment, Agon throwing passes with Unsui while Sena was doing ladder drills. In the midst of this, Sendoda slammed his cane twice on the ground making everyone stop what they were doing.<p>

"Practice is done, you can all go **except** for Sena-kun." At that everyone was wide-eyed thinking the freshman was to be punished, but any objections about to be voiced were silenced when Sendoda rose an eye to them.

Agon went to move beside Sena about to protest loudly until his boyfriend's hand reached out to him.

"I'll be fine, Agon. You go ahead." Sena stated giving the dread-head a kiss.

After the younger pulled away, he continued by adding another kiss. This one lasting a little longer than the previous. "Tell me everything after." Agon insisted then walked away swiftly to finish faster so that he could come right back outside.

Sena moved closer to Sendoda placing his helmet under his arm. "Sendoda-ojiisan?"

Taking a seat, the elder placed his hand out in a placating gesture. "Don't worry, Sena-kun. You're not in trouble. I just needed to talk to you privately. There's been a rumor going around that Deimon has a new running back who could even be as fast as you. Tomorrow is the Deimon Devilbats vs. Koigahama Cupids game. I need you to scout their team just to check if those rumors were true. Is that alright with you?"

Sena was happy at the prospect of finally taking his roll as the secretary seriously. "Of course, ojiisan. Is it alright if I bring Agon along? You know he's not going to let me go by myself."

Agon had already stepped out hearing what the old man had asked of his chibi. "Damn right, I'm not." He crossed his arms already having a stubborn look on his face.

Sendoda sighed having expected this to happen. "It's fine, Sena-kun. I'm sure that with him around you can't help but gain attention so when they ask you what you're doing. Tell them that you are just doing your job as the secretary." The elder smiled and rubbed the top of the boy's head.

"Yes, sir." Sena saluted playfully then made to change out of his clothes. He continued his usual routine of coming out in just a small towel to bathe in the waterfall with Agon right behind him holding their bags. Since they had acknowledged their relationship, Agon had become even more possessive.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the waterfall, Agon watched his brownie's movements closely. "Do you always have to do this after every practice?"<p>

Sena turned, his towel in hand, just like their first meeting -to him, anyway. "Not really. I just like it. It's relaxing." Noticing his boyfriends boredom at just sitting there he made a come hither motion with his hand. "If you're bored, you can join me. That is, if you don't mind getting wet, again?"

Agon shrugged but was inwardly doing a happy dance. "Yeah, sure." Taking out a towel and removing his clothes, he revealed to Sena how much muscle he really had. His body was sculpted like a Greek god's. Every part was solid muscle not an ounce of fat to be found, from his bulging arms, six pack abs, and strong legs.

Sena barely controlled his drooling at the size of Agon's manhood. He cleared his head by splashing some water on his face but was still red from blushing. When he looked up, he was met with Agon's face smirking right in his. The man's sun-glasses still perched on the bridge of his nose.

Agon knew he was the embodiment of perfection but his brownie's reactions stroked his ego even more. "Glad I'm not the only one who get's hot from seeing his boyfriend naked."

"Huh? You get hot from seeing me naked?" If possible, the brunette's face turned even more red.

The older teen moved closer bringing their bodies together already having his arms around the boy. He placed his chin on top of the fluffy, chocolate locks. Seeing the black ink on the younger's back, he asked, "I've been wondering about this, but how come you've got black angel wings tattooed on your back?"

Sena comfortable in the circle of arms looked to the side so his voice could be heard clearly. "I don't really know. I just liked angels a lot and one of my friend's in America had an older brother who was a tattoo artist. Even though I was under-aged, he offered to ink me, anyway. I asked my parents for permission, of course, and they were reluctant at first, but I begged them and they knew I'd never done anything too bad so they agreed to let me have this. As long as I don't get in bad enough trouble that the police would be involved." He looked up at his boyfriend's face, placing his hands on the older's chest. "I always wore shirts that covered my back so the school's I'd went to or just visited never suspected a thing. Only reason I'm so open about it here is because of Sendoda-ojiisan."

"Hmm.. That's pretty cool." Agon then traced the wings softly letting his nails run across the creamy skin leaving pink lines, causing his brownie to shiver in his arms. "Hey, Brownie. You said you were a virgin, but did you ever do anything with your previous _friends_?"

Sena blushed knowing what the other was implying. "…Yes. Some _touching_. Here and there." He brought out his two pointer fingers by making them touch at the pads. It was a habit he'd hoped to have gotten rid of but I guess habits just die hard.

"Would you let me _touch _you? Like that?" Agon ran his hands down to cup the smaller's ass, gripping it tightly, causing Sena to take a shuddering gasp. He was practically kissing the boy with his breath on the other's lips.

"A-Agon.." with that stuttering reply, Agon crushed his lips against Sena's licking the boy's bottom lip to ask for entrance.

Sena complied right away, letting the appendage enter his mouth. They tongue-wrestled for a minute or so before he let the other dominate him completely.

Once they were out of their lip-lock, both were breathing harshly, a trail of saliva between them, and bruised lips were the only signs of their previous exchange. Sena had a dusting of pink on his cheeks and his eyes were closed halfway. Agon looked at this and thought, '_Like a fallen angel...'_, but what he didn't know was that he had voiced that thought outloud.

Sena smiled at the comment and brought his hand up to cup the taller's jaw, he said, "Agon, let's move to the shore. I'll show you how, please?"

Agon replied with a kiss and began to move back. A hand on his chest pushed him lightly, silently telling him to sit down.

Sena started by running his hands over Agon's body leaving butterfly kisses from the neck down to his navel. Moving away slowly, he brushed his chin against the head of Agon's cock, looking at the flushed appendage with half-mast eyes. He brought his hand up to grip the pulsing flesh tightly, pumping it from base to tip. "Agon.."

"Fuck, Brownie… If I… ever meet… one.. Of your… _friends.. _Nn.." Pre-cum already spilling from the head. Agon took the brunette's own erection and brought him closer to sit on his spread knees planting kisses all over the boy's neck and chest. He nipped and licked at each spot causing hickeys to bloom all over the boy's body.

Sena trembled at the hold as he whimpered and moaned. "Ah!" He screamed out unconsciously squeezing tighter at the heated flesh in his hand.

"I'll… fucking… kill them!" The older teen tugged harshly causing the boy on his lap to jump. He placed his thumb against the slit rubbing and pressing on it then making circular movements.

"Nah.. A-Agon…!" Sena moved closer letting their hard-ons rut against each other. He took Agon's free hand and brought it to their straining lengths.

Agon getting the idea wrapped his much larger hand around both of them. Pumping so strongly that it made Sena raise his hips higher and moan louder each time.

"Ah! Agon… I'm gonna… Aah!" Sena warned but was too late and soon came along with the dread-head. His body in mid air with his hands behind him on Agon's knees to support his weight; his head moved back and mouth opened wide in a gasp.

Agon loved hearing those arousing sounds coming from **his** brownie. "Fuck, Sena!" and came heavily with their cum mixed together. This was the first time either of them had come so strongly. They could feel a faint lingering heat on their chest.

Some of the fluid landed on their joined hands while little spurts reached to their stomach. Agon smirked widely and kissed the oxygen out of his dazed chibi. He tried to stop fighting what he wanted to do to the other and decided that going with the flow was a better choice. "We gotta try that again sometime, Brownie. That, and I think we should do more next time."

Sena giggled kissing Agon's nose making the dread-head smile genuinely. "Yeah, sure. But you need to do some research, too. There are just some things I can't tell you how to do. I'm a virgin, remember?" He tilted his head placing his arms around the other's neck.

"No problem. This is something I'd **love** to look into."

* * *

><p>The next day, Sena woke up bright eyed and bushy-tailed (metaphorically, of course).<p>

He greeted his black kitten, Pitt, a good morning and did the same with his parents. After taking a bite out of his toast, he walked outside dressed in a tight -somewhat see through- white shirt with dark skinny jeans that were faded at the front. Over his shirt was a red leather jacket that ended around his chest exposing the area from the top of his abs to his waist; his shoes were black one-star converses. The jacket itself had a popped collar style with zippers and pockets at the front and sleeves while the collar only had a zipper. His same leather bracelet and G-shock watch on his arms. Bringing out his phone, he called Agon telling him that he was on his way to the Devilbats vs. Cupids game.

"_**Okay, Brownie. I'm already here. Meet ya' by the stands. I'm not taking a seat anywhere on those benches until you show up. Too many people around.." **_

Sena sighed and replied, "It really isn't that bad being around people you know? Anyway, I'll see ya'." He slid his phone shut and walked casually to the station his video camera in hand. That move cost him his time, and he had to wait ten minutes for the next train. After getting off quickly, he ran to where the stadium would be. Suddenly, when he went past the entrance, he spotted a girl in pigtails wearing a cheerleading uniform fall from the top of a metal railing. He picked his speed up not noticing two boys see the same thing.

* * *

><p>"What's the point in scouting games from small and weak teams?" A blond boy stated with his arms casually placed behind his head as he walked.<p>

Another boy, with navy blue hair replied, "Don't speak nonsense. That is a bad habit, Sakuraba. There is no certain victory if you don't look everywhere for possible recruits."

'Sakuraba', the blond, said, "Yeah. Yeah."

A girl who was slightly over weight then yelled out, "Sa- SAKURABA-KUN!" and promptly fell over a stair railing.

Shin Seijuro, the navy blue-haired boy, ran for her seeing a brown and red blur do the same. His shock at seeing someone as fast -or faster than him- lasted only a second when he remembered the girl.

* * *

><p>Both Sena and the other boy reached the girl before she could touch the ground. Sena struggling a little from holding her legs while the other had her shoulders.<p>

The girl about to thank them turned her head up, but turned her attention quickly when she spotted the blond boy and screamed shrilly, "Sakuraba-kun!" The girl then fainted with hearts in her eyes.

"I give up. Let's just lay her down." Sakuraba suggested not seeing the other boy.

Shin recalled his previous shock at seeing the speed of the small teen and narrowed his eyes. But before he could say a word said boy sped away without saying a word. '_Have I found the rival, I've been looking for?' _He thought to himself. Although, he could not clearly see the face of his 'maybe-rival' , but he did memorize the boy's body structure.

* * *

><p>Sena retained the memory of Sendoda telling him not to be discovered and ran like a bat out of hell. He wasn't aware of where he was going, so when he ran by some sprinklers he didn't expect them to suddenly turn on, but they did. So now he was wet from his currently drooping hair to his slightly soggy shoes. "Aw, man. This is so not cool." His jacket was saved, though. Ignoring his dripping state, he walked by the side of the field looking for a familiar head of dreads.<p>

When he spotted Agon, he didn't think he'd see him arguing with a handsome spiky-haired blond with pointy ears (both pierced) that had a bit of a demonic likeness that was in his opinion very attractive. His boyfriends always did turn out to be the not so socially accepted type. '_Speaking of a bad-boy beau..' _ "Agon?" He called out questioningly.

* * *

><p>Agon arrived a couple of minutes earlier and was standing by the bleachers. He was hoping that the blond trash he had worked with three years ago wouldn't see him, but that hope was for nothing. Not long after, they started arguing and a dark aura was beginning to spread out. Before he could start throwing punches, a familiar voice brought him out of his dark thoughts calming him only slightly. "Brownie? About damn time you got here. I was ready to start a search for ya'. Why are ya' wet?"<p>

Sena walked while unknowingly swaying his hips from side to side moving to his boyfriend's side and touching his arm. Said arm quickly wrapped around his thin waist.

The dread-haired teen had dressed in baggy military green cargo pants. An oversized black printed shirt and brown hoodie with a pair of dark purple Vans.

"Well, I'm here aren't I? Oh, the wetness. I didn't see the sprinklers so I ran into them." Sena blushed and remembered that there was somebody else there. "Hi! I'm sorry, I kind of forgot you were there.. My name's-"

Agon was annoyed at the way the trash had been eyeing his brownie. He interrupted saying, "Come on, Brownie. You don't need to introduce yourself to that…_ person_. Let's go find some seats, already." He twitched at having to call the trash a person.

Sena noticed the twitch and brought his hand up to cup the dread-head's jaw. "Hey, Agon, you okay?"

* * *

><p>Hiruma watched all of this closely. When he spotted the fucking cute chibi, he smirked widely his fangs glinting in the light. The sight before him was absolutely finger lickin' good. The boy's white shirt clung even tighter on him because of it's dampness, his emerald green eyes roved over the boy's body liking the red jacket, as well. His smile dropped seeing fucking dreads' arm around the chibi. He popped his gum as he watched how they were acting around one another. Surprised was an understatement when he heard fucking dreads actually call the boy a 'brownie' not 'trash'. He'd known the teen as a total ladies' man, but this was completely new to him. Every male around the dread-head was always called trash, and if acknowledged a last name was used never a nickname. His twin brother had a nickname, but it was completely insulting so that didn't count. A confused expression was on his face when fucking dreads' called him a person instead of trash. From his peripheral view, he spotted the fucking manager come closer and became even more bewildered at her awed, teary face when seeing the fucking chibi.<p>

* * *

><p>The couple never noticed anything until a female voice called out.<p>

"Sena? Is that you?" A red head with blue eyes dressed in a pair of navy, capri sweatpants and white shirt holding a clipboard in hand inquired. Her eyes were teary and she cupped her hands over her mouth.

Sena moved away from Agon to walk closer to the girl not believing his eyes. "Ma-Mamori-neechan?"

"Sena!" 'Mamori-neechan' cheered happily taking the boy in her arms to press his face against her chest.

Agon watched all this with an irritated but confused look. He pulled the chibi against his own body, crushing him to his chest. "Who the hell is the broad, chibi?"

'Mamori-neechan' was angered at the person who interrupted their reunion, but answered the dread-head's question.

"Anezaki Mamori. I'm Sena's guardian!"

Then she yanked Sena out of the dread-heads grip holding him very tightly, glaring heatedly at the teen.

Sena sighed and rolled his eyes at the tug-of-war game being played between his big sister figure and boyfriend with him as the thing being tugged. '_Ow, my arms are starting to hurt. _

The whole Devilbats team had arrived by then and everyone within hearing range said, "HUUUUUH?"

The 'Ha-ha Brothers' were especially surprised at seeing the familiar face, but resolved to themselves to stay in the background for now. Juumonji still had a crush on the chibi, of course, and now he'd at least learned his first name. However, seeing the dread-head who was holding the short brunette intimately irritated him and only made his conviction -to have a date with Sena- stronger.

* * *

><p>Please review after reading. :) Last time... HiruSenaAgon or Just one-sided HiruSena on Hiruma's part?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8:Thanks, Mamonee

**You're Mine Ch.8**

Disclaimer: Don't own ES21

Warnings: You know'em by now

Thank you for the reviews from:

**Arwenia, ****Hime-chan 21, ****itachisgurl93, ****puretsubasa, ****kiiyouko, ****vnienhuis, ****skepsis66, ****YaoiRules, ****rosaria, ****You know you want me ha** [btw, great name! ;) ]

* * *

><p>After their initial shock disappeared, everyone abruptly broke out into a bout of questions.<p>

Hiruma and Agon both very irritated with the noise used their own methods to quiet the group. Hiruma firing rapidly in an indiscriminate way while Agon kicked a rail so hard that it completely bent out of shape.

"Everybody fucking shut your holes!"

"Shut it, trash!"

Was told at the same time by the two teens. Kurita, a large boy who was also part of the Devilbats' team, said, "Ah! Hiruma-kun, A-Agon-kun. Please be nicer." But his statement was completely ignored by the two irate teens.

A player from the opposing team wearing a pink and white Amefuto uniform with a girl under his arm then strolled to the gathered Devilbats plus extras.

The pink wearing teen announced sarcastically, "Oh, hi, dirty Devilbats! I'm sorry about our loud cheering. Our girls wouldn't listen, they insisted on coming to support us." He flipped his long-ish brown hair back and began to look around. When he was about to point out the lack of females, he spotted Mamori and almost choked on his spit. However, when he spotted the dripping spiky-haired brunette who looked very enticing, this time he did begin to choke.

Hiruma popped his gum and smirked devilishly, "Captain Hatsuou of the Koigahama Cupids. My, my, is something wrong? Your choking very harshly, right now. Kekeke.."

Sena not really understanding the situation frowned at 'Hatsuou'. Something about the guy just irritated him greatly to the point where he wanted to punch his face.

Hatsuou took a deep breath. "There's nothing wrong with me. I was only choking at how lacking your team is of cheerleaders.."

Some of the guys on the Devilbats' team suddenly remembered why they were so despondent before the surprising development. Gloom was a word you could use to describe the aura around them. That and anger.

Hatsuou continued gaining more confidence from feeling the sullen background. "I mean look at us we've got ten… girls… huh?" He pointed to the direction of where their cheerleaders were but saw nothing.

Hiruma had lured the Cupids' cheerleaders with a picture of Sakuraba Haruto from Jari-Pro.

One of the girls exclaimed, "We can really have a co-ed party with him?"

Hiruma carrying a box of cheerleading uniforms said, "Yup. If we win with you guys cheering for us." And that's how the Devilbats acquired their own cheerleaders.

"GO DEVILBATS! GO!" was being cheered loudly by the previous Cupids' girls now dressed in the Devilbats' team colors.

"YA-HA! You satisfied fucking bastards!" Hiruma screamed out at his team. In response to his shout, the team hurrah-ed and hurray-ed praising him with vigor. The surprise from before momentarily forgotten. Seeing as the opposing team were getting fired up, he turned the sprinklers on immediately to douse the flames.

Sena laughed at the sight of the soaked Cupids' and thought, '_Now, that's how you extinguish a fire..' ._

Ignoring his team, Hiruma walked over to the two people who had started the mess of questions.

"Fucking manager. Introduce us." He commanded looking directly at the attractive brunette in the arms of the annoying disciplinarian. Hiruma eyed the chibi up and down now that he was able to have a much closer look, and was even more captivated. Soft fluffy but spiky, chocolate colored hair, large doe-brown eyes, a lean and slightly muscled body, and to top it all off, a good sense of style. '_I definitely like… Kekeke..' _

Sena knowing he was being ogled, smiled sweetly at the demon and blushed since he also found the demonic quarterback charming. He raised a hand up to give a small wave.

"Hiruma-kun! There's no need for you to call me that! Honestly-" She was about to lecture, but was interrupted by the boy still in her more loose hold.

"Kobayakawa, Sena. Nice to meet you..?" He bowed as much as he could in his position and looked questioningly.

"Hiruma Youichi, commander of hell. Captain and quarterback of this devilish team. At your service." Hiruma took one of Sena's smaller hands in his and brought it up to kiss the boy's knuckles leaving his smirking lips there.

Mamori was too stunned to react at what she was seeing.

Sena blushed a rosy red color. A shiver ran down his spine at feeling a killing aura aimed at the one who had his hand. He pushed the blond forward and moved his arm away from the powerful chop while pushing Mamori farther back just incase. The force of the blow made a strong gust of wind, and he stood there with his hands in his pockets looking at his very pissed off beau with eyes that said 'I-already-saw-this-coming'. His jacket flapped at the offered breeze and he couldn't help the shiver brought about since he was still wet.

Agon had stood still in shock and slowly began returning to himself with the distraction of the pink trash talking. He watched everything with uninterested eyes and glanced a few times at his chibi. '_His guardian?' _He thought curiously looking at the one holding the boy. He noticed the demonic trash moving closer to his brownie, he scowled but didn't make a move knowing that if the brunette was uncomfortable he wouldn't just sit there and take it. A vein began throbbing on his forehead when Sena blushed at the trash. '_What the fuck? Does he actually like him!'_ After the blond kissed his Sena's knuckles, he instantly made a chop to possibly break the disgusting arm. However, he noticed from the side of his view that his brownie moved swiftly to make sure no one had been harmed. A heated glare was sent towards the blond who dared to touch what was his, but before he could make a move, a dainty hand touched his face and slim arms clad in a red jacket followed and twined around his neck.

"Agon?" Sena asked cautiously as if talking to a wild animal, which wasn't really a far fetched comparison. He wrapped his arms around the dread-head's neck, turning the teen's face to him. "You calm, yet?"

Agon sighed at his brownie's concern and kissed the boy's still damp forehead in a sweet manner. "Sure." He replied arduously, wrapping his arms around Sena's waist placing his chin on top of the fluffy wet hair. Although, the position was a bit strenuous on him because of the height difference it was the feel of his chibi in his arms that calmed him greatly. '_Note to self: I'm gonna talk about that blush with him later...' _

"Sena? Who is this?" Mamori asked utterly confused because to her it seemed that the two were acting like a couple. Her adorable shy Sena was being held by a dread-head who was like a feral beast one moment and a docile lion the next.

"Oh, Mamori-neechan. This is Kongo Agon. He's my-"

"I'm his boyfriend. I can't say it was that nice to meet you, but… *sigh* Nice to meet... Sena's guardian? Sister?" Agon questioned the title and turned back to his brownie. "Didn't mean to interrupt you. Just payback for Friday. Anyway, you never mentioned siblings." His eyebrows wrinkled together in the middle.

Sena giggled cutely making Agon smile at the action and kiss him, again. "That's because she isn't. She's my childhood friend from elementary school." The sound of a buzzer rang out signaling the start of the game. "Ah! I guess you guys have to get going now. We'll still be here even after the game. So break a leg, and stuff.."

"Sena! Why don't you sit on the team bench? I'm sure it's alright.." Mamori suddenly stated out of her previous shock from hearing her little brother having a boyfriend. She looked at Hiruma in the eye and didn't see any objection so she moved swiftly over to Agon. "And… Agon, right? I need to have a talk with you after the game." Her friend had become very beautiful since she last saw him and the prospect of catching up excited her almost to the point of having cream puffs in the vicinity.

Sena walked with Agon already used to the possessive arm that was always around him.

The dread-head was slightly angry, but knew he couldn't really do much since the woman was an old friend of his beau's. He was looking around warily and kept an eye out for the demonic blond trash. His boyfriend's guardian, Ane-something Mamori, he noticed was attractive, but nothing much compared to his chibi.

Hiruma had a problem situation judging from his heart's uneven beats at seeing Sena and the stabbing pain that blossomed when he watched the kuso chibi hold Agon so sweetly. The boy cuddled even closer making his black heart ache and burn, but he didn't want to give up. Hiruma knew who he was. He was the type of person who, if he'd fallen into love would never move on no matter how many others come his way. He wasn't the type to fall in love again. Once and only once, even if the chibi was currently taken, he wouldn't give him up. One slip by the dread-head, and he'd jump at the opening stealing Sena's heart for himself.

"Sena! You can sit with me. I'm the manager of the Devilbats'. We've got so many things to catch up on.." She led the couple to the benches conversing with Sena while Agon took the camera and started recording completely uninterested.

"Sena where have you been all this time? Do you still live in the same address? You've changed so much since I've last seen you. I mean, I never thought I'd see you wearing such a style. You haven't been getting bullied, right? Well-" Mamori was about to go on and on. While she ranted, she never gave the brunette the chance to talk.

"Mamori-neechan!" Sena was getting a headache at the multiple questions. "Can we talk about this another time? I'm part of an American football team, too. I'm the secretary and our coach sent me here to scout the game. I'm sorry, but I really want to do a good job on this so… Please?" He winced at his words, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he had expected a slap on the face not a gentle smile being sent his way along with a hug and a pat on the head.

"Of course, Sena. I'm sorry. I was being selfish. Let's watch the game and compare notes." Truthfully, Mamori was quite shocked at how her crybaby of a friend had become so grown up. He was even able to stand up to her. She was happy that Sena matured and not an ounce of anger was sent towards him. Instead it was a warm gentle feeling that seemed related to that of a big sister or mother's love. "I'm so proud of you, Sena. You've really grown up since I last saw you." The tears in her eyes began to pour out, and she turned her head so as not to worry him.

Sena was surprised at his Mamo-nee's tears and hugged her tightly, hoping she'd smile again. "Arigato, Mamo-nee."

That was what broke the dam. Her tears spilled uncontrollably. "Gomen, Sena. I've got to… go arrange the supplies and video tape the game from a higher vantage point." She got up quickly and went to move away somewhere.

Agon gave the two their privacy, knowing it wasn't something he should intrude in. He'd be told about it when his brownie wanted to tell him. Through his peripheral vision, he saw the two share an moment and then the woman left with tears running down her cheeks. Turning to his chibi, he wanted to be there for him if the younger was in any pain. '_This is the first time I'd actually really cared for another person that wasn't family. I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing… Brownie… you're…' _Even though there wasn't any sign of tears ready to spill he hugged the smaller to him anyway.

Sena snuggled into the warmth saying, "Hmm…Warm". Getting his feelings straight he looked more closely at the game while holding the camera. He was very impressed with one of the linemen, a very very large boy who he thought could even over power Yamabushi-senpai. '_Geez… He just crashes into them and when he screams out "Funnuraba!". It's like… woah…' _The brunette was keeping an eye out for that rumored speed demon, but sadly no one had such a fast pair of legs. There was one guy, who he hadn't spotted in the beginning. The older teen had gained a touchdown for his team, finally breaking the stalemate between the two teams, but he wasn't nearly as fast as him.

Agon never really paid much attention to the game playing out before him since most of them were total amateurs. Two of the players kept tossing the ball to another person any time they made contact with it which gave him an obvious idea of the two being basketball players. '_I don't see anybody who's as fast as my chibi. Probably just rumors. The trash probably boasted just so he could strike fear in his enemies. Che. Sneaky s.o.b…' _

****darkstar7789****

Not really enjoying the feel of his wet shirt, Sena took his jacket off to let the sun's rays dry his garments faster, unaware of the action revealing his tattoos to the world, and turned the camera off.

The game had just finished so the Devilbats' came back to the benches. Everyone was in high spirits at winning their first game.

Sena noticed that noticed that the linebacker he had been impressed with was crushing everybody in deadly bear hugs. He laughed quietly in his hand and stood from his seat to congratulate the team. "Congratualtions, Devilbats!" He cheered happily offering a hand to the friendly giant.

Kurita, unexpected at the greeting, rubbed the back of his head shyly. "Ah! Thank you very much! My name is Kurita Ryoukan. I play as a part of the line. And you are?" The linebacker returned the handshake enthusiastically making Sena move bodily.

Sena smiled nonetheless and said, "I'm Kobayakawa Sena, secretary to the Shinryuuji Nagas and dating this guy." He pointed to the quiet dread-head.

"Y-You're a Sh-Shinryuuji Naga..? And you're dating Agon! EH!" The happy giant's smile became slightly awkward and fidgeted with his hands while glancing around nervously, looking for his blond friend.

Agon glanced at his chibi's reaction to the atmosphere and wasn't surprised at finding a confused and worried look on the brunette's face.

"Umm… Did I say something wrong?" The chibi asked concerned of the giant's sudden plummet from happy to nervous.

"Oh, no! Nothing's wrong. It's just a bit shocking, that's all." Kurita rubbed the back of his head, smiling apologetically for him causing such confusion.

After the words left the boy's mouth, Agon decided to step-in not wanting his beau to learn of his actions. "Hey, Brownie, we gonna go yet or what?" That question got Sena to start lecturing him, but instead of his usual irritation, he was amused at the younger's words.

Kurita wiped his forehead in relief at the spiky-haired boy's attention being turned away from him.

"Hey, Fucking Fatty! You and the rest of the team 've got some work to do. Like, I don't know… Gathering our equipment together! Now, fucking move it or else!" Hiruma butted in and shot at his teammates. When he turned back to continue his talk with the chibi, he was stupefied at the hazy black markings he could see through the shirt on the boy's back. "Hey, fucking chibi, what's that on your-"

"Sena! What is that on your back!" Mamori screamed out, running directly to the now stunned Sena. "Take your shirt off and let me see." She ordered with a 'no-nonsense' tone.

Agon had just mellowed out from his conversation with the brunette, but that mellow-ness flew right out the window when he heard the girl's statement. "What the hell! Why the heck are you- Brownie! The fuck are you doing, taking your shirt off!" He was pointing accusingly at the now undressing boy.

Sena sighed at hearing Mamori's command but complied without question. There wasn't anything wrong with taking his shirt off anyway. He is a boy. "Relax, Agon. I'm just taking my shirt off to show Mamori-neechan my back." Sena said and then pulled the still drying fabric off his head, leaving his arms trapped.

Some people from the team (especially the eldest Ha-ha brother) were tight-lipped, wide-eyed, and blushing. The people who had just begun to exit from their seats stopped in place. But most of the girls had run off chasing two familiar boys while screaming, "Sakuraba-kun!" in the distance.

"Is this what you wanted to see, Mamo-nee?" Sena asked innocently. "I got this tattoo from-"

"A tattoo! Why would you get a tattoo! That… _**thing**_ will scar you for life." The red- head was hyperventilating.

"Not really. I'm planning to keep it, and I love it so… Yeah. If you don't like it, you're just gonna have to deal with it, Mamori-neechan."

"Nice ink. Fucking chibi." Hiruma's eyes sparkled with mischief. "So… what does this make you?"

Sena smiled cheekily with his back turned to the demon. "I'm surprised a 'Commander of Hell' doesn't know. Agon knows what I am, though. I believe he said 'fallen angel'?" He turned his head to look at the blond who had captured his attention.

If possible, Hiruma's fanged smirk grew wider and right then and there he vowed to himself that he would have the chibi. "Doesn't that make us very suited to each other, then? Better than a god and a fallen angel." He walked closer and continued, "But since your with a god, right now, you still haven't fallen. However, if that god makes even the smallest mistake… I'll turn you right then and there. No exceptions."

Agon grit his teeth and replied, "Che. I won't make that mistake. Trash."

"Hmph, we'll see." The two alpha males glared at one another.

Sena may have been a lot of things, but he knew what was going on between the two.

He also couldn't deny his growing feelings for the dread-head or the slight attraction he had to the devil. '_Things sure have become interesting. But I'm still with Agon so.. Nothing too bad, yet. I guess..' _

A fast, white blur came charging in and exclaimed, "Hey, guys! Sorry, I'm late.. Guys?" The blur asked wondering why everyone was so quiet and then moved closer to see what was happening. A slim and toned back with creamy unblemished skin was presented to him along with a beautiful intricate tattoo of black angel wings. Suddenly, the tattooed back turned around to reveal to him who the person was.

Sena turned his back to the hyperventilating Mamori and was now face to face with a person he never thought he'd see again. "Riku!"

"Sena?" Riku had white hair that seemed fluffier than Sena's but shorter. He had green eyes and was only a few centimers taller than the brunette and was dressed in a loose pair of jeans and white shirt with a military jacket on top.

Hiruma's sharp eyes had turned his attention now to the chibi-duo who only had eyes for each other .

"Sena!" Riku ran quickly to the brunette taking him in a hug while swinging him around in the air. With a surprising amount of strength, Riku held him up by his waist giving Sena no other choice than to wrap his legs around the albino.

He hugged the other's head. "Riku-nii! I didn't think I'd actually ever see you. I missed you so much." Sena had tears in his eyes that were ready to spill, but a sharp tug from a familiar arm took him from Riku's hold.

"Brownie! What the fuck is going on here?" Agon's anger rose ten fold from the blond trash and now the short albino. All the occupants around him took a large step back, except for a few who were not as affected.

"Rikkun! It's good to see you, again. I thought you were supposed to be playing in this game." She scolded the scowling albino who turned to her while rubbing the back of his head.

"Mamo-nee. I'm not a little kid anymore. You don't have to call me 'Rikkun' either." Then catching on to the last part he coughed in his hand. "The game… Right... I kind of overslept. Sorry."

Mamori shook her head saying, "Rikkun will always be Rikkun. Just like Sena will always be Sena." She smiled to them, but her smile died at the sight of him in Agon's arms. "You! I don't care if your Sena's boyfriend! I still haven't totally approved of you, yet! Now, put Sena down this instant."

The albino's eyes became the size of saucers. "His boyfriend?" He looked at the two and a pang of something he refused to acknowledge as jealousy ripped through him. "Hey! Get your hands off of my little brother. I haven't approved of you either so. Back. Off." Riku quickly snatched Sena back.

Chaos rang out through the group and everyone was either panicking to themselves or arguing with someone else.

Sena had grown tired of the pulling and fighting, so he immediately freed himself from the people around him. "That's it." A dark gleam shined in his eyes. He took the gun in Hiruma's hand and did a back flip landing perfectly on Agon's shoulders. With practiced aim, he shot at every single person making sure not to hit but enough for them to notice the bullet's proximity to their body. "Everyone shut your pie holes, now, or next time I won't miss." He threatened while the click from the weapon in his hand resounded through the crowd.


	9. Chapter 9: You're my boyfriend

**You're Mine Ch.9**

Disclaimer: Don't own ES21

Warnings: You know'em by now...

I'm so sorry for taking such a long time on this. I was in a serious dry spell so... yeah. Well, hope you guys like this one. Honestly, it's not really one of my better ones, but it's okay... I guess...

* * *

><p>Everyone stared back at the sight of the cute chibi sitting on Agon's shoulders.<p>

"Hey, Brownie! Heads up next time. My ears are ringin'." The dread-head winced and rubbed his ears.

"Ah! I'm sorry." Sena smiled kissing the side of Agon's face in apology. Looking back at the gaping crowd, he stated, "Okay! Sorry, about that everybody. I just didn't like all of the arguing and fighting. Anyway, it's about time for us to go so…"

"Finally! Here put your shirt and jacket on. Next time other people see you this naked, I'll rip their eyes out." Agon looked up, pointedly, at the boy.

Sena sighed accepting the clothes that had been handed to him by his boyfriend. "I won't expose myself, again, so there's no need to rip anyone's eyes out. You know I wouldn't let you do that, anyway. Not if I can help it." The brunette crossed his arms across his torso with an 'If-you-think-I'm-backing- down,-then-you-really-don't-know-me' look.

It was Agon's turn to sigh, but he accepted the younger's terms. "You gonna stay on my shoulders all day?"

Wrapping his arms around Agon's head, he said, "Can I?"

"…Sure.." The teen held onto his chibi's thighs.

"Wait a minute!" Riku interrupted. "Sena! We just saw each other again, and you're leaving?" The albino looked like a kicked puppy.

"Ah! Right… Umm… Let's exchange numbers. You, me, and Mamo-nee should plan a get together some time." Sena suggested pulling his phone out.

The three friends passed around their cell phones while the rest of the group were still trying to get their minds to process what happened. Hiruma was pleasantly surprised at seeing Sena able to handle the weapon and hoped his not so smaller self wasn't standing in attention, considering his tight form-fitting pants.

"Kuso chibi, where the hell did you learn to handle a gun like that?" The blond demon took said gun back looking only at the boy, not even glancing at the person glaring at him.

Agon held tighter to the chibi ready to attack Hiruma, when the hands in his hair tugged but only enough to catch his attention.

To Hiruma, Sena replied, "While I stayed in America, I picked up a few things here and there. Not really much to it. Anyway, it's time for us to get goin'. See ya!" And with that farewell, Agon walked away with a chibi on his shoulders.

Hiruma placed a piece of sugarless gum in his mouth and said, "I'll make sure of it, kuso chibi." With the bubble breaking with a loud pop.

Before they could be out of hearing range, Sena yelled out, "Good luck with your game against Ojou!"

The proclamation caused Kurita to start trembling, and the players who weren't freshman began panicking.

"Calm the fuck down you shits!"

*****darkstar7789*****

Meanwhile, two Ojou students carrying a broken camera were walking to a familiar room with a sign saying 'American Football Club'. The blond with a nervous air around him while the other was merely stolid. Through the overwhelming, solid oak doors, they spotted their teammates sitting around a flat screen TV. Their coach, a man roughened by the times while still able to have his solid build, stood to the side with his arms crossed.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LAST VIDEO-TAPING SESSION!" The old man, mostly known as "Shogun", yelled at Sakuraba and Shin. Shogun lectured them until Sakuraba was left as a cringing mess. "Sakuraba! This was your responsibility! What do you have to say to explain yourself!"

"…. Uh… Well… you see. I.. had to run… 'cuz I was being chased.. And.." Sakuraba attempted to explain when he lost voice and trailed off.

Suddenly, Shin continued on, " No, I am also partly to blame. It was my responsibility, as well."

Shogun observed the silence that encompassed his players when the solemn boy spoke and hatched an idea for punishment. " I see… Shin! As punishment, you are now banned from participating in the upcoming game against the Devilbats."

".. I understand."

With that out of the way, the old man went on, " You have all been slacking and need to build up on not only your physical strength but also mental. Remember, 0 points allowed means that a single point can win the game! **The most important thing in American Football is DEFENSE! **The White Knights' defense this year will take charge this time around. **We will definitely bring home the championship!**"

After that pep talk, everyone spread to continue their own jobs. Shin left for the weight room, and changed into his dark blue sweatpants. Taking his shirt off, he revealed a well built upper-body that revealed no ounce of fat to be seen. '_I will not fail. I will not lose stamina. I will not fail myself. Not good enough. Must seize it.' _The mantra played in his head as he pushed himself to the very limits. Sweat beaded down his brow as well as his back and chest. Heavy controlled breathing, was the only thing heard in the entirety of the room.

Shin was currently doing push-ups with his thumbs while the rest of his body stood upside- down. His feet facing the ceiling when the image of the same brown, reddish blur popped in his head. '_Not good enough. Must seize it…' _

_***** darkstar7789*****_

The couple was walking down the sidewalk in silence when Agon cleared his throat. "Hey, Brownie.."

"Hmm?" Sena was enjoying his seat greatly and looked around at the view offered to him. '_Wow.. It's great from up here..' _

Agon gripped the boy's legs tighter and started, "Why were you blushing when that tra- demon kissed your hand? Why did you even let him kiss your hand?" The dread-head tried to keep his voice from sounding too accusing, but he couldn't stop the tone of his voice when it came to the last sentence.

Sena blushed in embarassment and guilt. He placed his chin on the mid-length dreads and played with the tips. "…*sigh* I'm sorry. I'll admit… I kind of thought he was cute.. That's why I blushed and… and let him kiss me. I'm really really sorry! I have to go!" The brunette jumped off the older's shoulders to dash away but was halted by a firm but gentle grip.

The dread-headed teen grit his teeth when he heard the answer. Thanks to his god-like reflexes, he instantly made a grab for the younger making sure to hold him not hurt him. Even if the boy had just admitted to looking at someone else, while they had only dated for a very short time, he couldn't hate him. " Thanks for telling me, but a sorry isn't gonna be enough, I need you to answer me seriously. Do you still want to go out with me?"

Sena stilled at the question and was wide-eyed that the older would even ask it. "What! Of course, I still wanna go out with you! I never meant anything like dating Hiruma. I _probably _would date him, but I'm going out with _**you**_. And I **really **like you, Agon." As he talked, he'd turned around to wrap his arms around the others muscled waist tightly and his eyes began to moisten.

He hadn't meant for his chibi to be that affected. Agon sighed loudly muttering sweet nothings to comfort the shaking boy. " Shh.. Easy, brownie." The purple-haired man kissed the top of his chibi's head; rubbing his back in a gentle motion. '_ This is the first time, I'd ever actually put effort for someone else. *sigh* Sena… Man, I'm screwed.' _

" Sena." After a few more minutes, Sena was able to control his emotions and looked up towards Agon.

" Agon, I'm sor- I mean," Exhaling he tried again, "Is there anything I can…?" Sena pleaded with large eyes and tightened his hold on the older's waist.

" Well…_**I **_say _**you **_owe _**me**_. **Big**. And, I get to demand anything I want, without complaint… " Agon smirked deviously at the innocent little teen currently shivering in his arms.

The spiky-haired brunette smiled knowing that he was now forgiven. " Anything. I'll do it." He looked resolutely at the other.

" Okay. I'll get back to you on that. Until then, we'll just continue like before." After those words left him, the dread-head gave Sena a passionate kiss. The two walking back off to Sena's home.

_*******_**darkstar7789*****

A few days had passed since the Cupids VS. Devilbats game and everything came back to it's usual routine. Both Sena and Agon were currently having lunch with Unsui, Ikkyu, and Yamabushi. Sena seated between Agon and Ikkyu while the the other two were seated across. The other students looked at the table with both fear, respect, and heart-filled eyes.

" I'm glad the both of you are still together. Ever since the two of you paired up, Agon has been to every practice and has worked even harder than ever!" Unsui stated proudly, sending a smile to the brunette chibi.

Agon narrowed his eyes at his twin still suspicious if the other had any interest in his brownie. He scoffed at the statement, saying, " The only reason I show up at all, is to make sure none of the other idiots get any ideas."

" But, Agon-san, haven't you oni-noticed that pretty much everybody else does have ideas? I mean, just yesterday, I oni-heard a few sempais mention something about stealing Sena from… you…" While Ikkyu had been running his mouth, he never noticed the darkening expression on the dread-heads face, and when he finally looked back, it was already too late.

Both Yamabushi and Unsui had begun to inch back while only Unsui still had some courage to speak to his younger twin.

"Now, Agon. Remember that attacking people can end with you in jail… Agon?" Seeing as his words were no longer reaching his brother, he turned to Sena who was completely lost in doing some of his homework while eating his lunch. "Sena?"

"Hmm?" The spiky-haired freshman paused in his head scratching with a piece of food still hanging out of his mouth. "Waffisit?", he said and swallowed audibly unaware of the rice attached to his lip.

Unsui shook his head in dismay but was still very amused. " Now, now, Sena-kun. You shouldn't talk with your mouth full." The older teen admonished and brought a hand up to remove the piece of wheat. A dark, tanned hand smacked his own away.

The dread-head was highly pissed off at being told that others were coveting his beau, and his brother's actions were only adding more fuel to the fire. " Don't even think about it, Unko-chan." After the statement, he moved forward to lick the rice away receiving a thankful smile from Sena.

" Thanks, Agon." He replied and gave the teen a kiss on the lips. Looking more closely, he noticed that Agon's mood was darker than it usually was. " Hey, why are you all dark again? Did I miss something?" Sena sent questioning caramel-eyes to the group hoping someone would inform him.

Ikkyu took it upon himself to re-explain everything they were talking about. "… and that's what you missed."

"… Oh." Turning back to Agon, he said, " No wonder your moody. Well, don't worry. I'm not really attracted to anybody else here. Besides, _**you're **_my boyfriend, and I'm hoping that we're going to stay together for a while." The chocolate-haired chibi sent the older boy a smile that spoke volumes.

The dread-head was silenced and his response was a peck on Sena's ironically soft spikes. Agon cleared his throat and turned his head, hoping to hide the miniscule reddening on his cheeks.

Everybody around the table smiled in amusement and was thankful for the boy's entry of the school. Things couldn't have been better, but would things stay this peaceful?

* * *

><p>Not if I have a say in it... :)<p>

Please read and review. :) *hugs, brownies, and Agon-shaped cookies*


	10. Author's Note

APOLOGY NOTE:

Hey guys. I'm so sorry for not updating, but actually I had chapter 10 and 11 started since I updated chapter 9, but my laptop suddenly broke down which really put me in a spot. It took a while before I could get it fixed and had to resort to buying another laptop for my work. Life has been catching up to me, and honestly, I've been kind of putting off the story. I'm thinking about abandoning it or just taking a really long break. I don't know. What do you think? Should I let somebody else take this story on if anyone is willing and abandon it? Or should I keep trying? But if I take this route it may be a very lengthy time before a new chapter ever shows up.

Well, this is my apology. I'd love to hear your opinions on this, so I hope you respond.

Once again, I am very sorry for delaying such a message to those who were waiting for the next chapter. Your responses will decide the fate of this story. I leave it in your hands.

Sincerely, darkstar7789


End file.
